


Migraine

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cranky Bon/Snuggly Rin, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M, WAFF/Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon gets migraines. Rin is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity note and disclaimer.

Lying on his back in the semi-darkened dorm room, Ryuuji was silently reciting sutras over and over. It didn’t really do anything for the throbbing spike of pain driving through his head, but at least it kept him from being bored completely out of his mind.

There was a knock at the door, and before he could decide whether it was worth the effort to get up or whether he should just pretend to be out somewhere or asleep, it eased open, and Rin stuck his head in, grinning. “Hey. S’up?”

Inwardly Ryuuji groaned. “What’re you doing here?”

“Konekomaru said you weren’t feeling so good, so I thought I’d stop by.” Rin came in and closed the door behind himself, toed his shoes off in the genkan.

“Who said you could come in?” Ryuuji groused, wishing he had the energy for a proper growl. Rin ignored him, of course, and ambled over to sit on the edge of the bed. Ryuuji winced slightly, then started as Rin laid the back of one hand against his forehead. Rin pressed his other hand to his own forehead, under his bangs.

“Hmm...you don’t feel warm.”

“I’m not sick.” Crossly Ryuuji pushed Rin’s hand away. “I just have a headache. I get them sometimes. The only thing that helps is to lie down until it goes away.” It would be great if Rin got the hint and went away too, but he was probably way too oblivious. Ryuuji closed his eyes, willing himself to endure his suffering with patience.

“Ah.” Suddenly the mattress dipped further, and Ryuuji’s eyes popped open again in alarm as Rin swung his legs up onto the bed. “Here—scooch over.”

“ _What?!_ ” Appalled, Ryuuji realized that Rin was trying to squirm into bed next to him. “Oh fucking hell no! I have a headache— _I’m not in the mood!_ ” He tried to grapple with Rin but fell back in pain as Rin heaved upward and scrambled over him, either to escape being pushed out of the bed or because he thought there might be more room on the other side. “ _Ow, ow, ow! Goddamn it!”_ Ryuuji pressed the heels of his palms to his temples. As the stabbing agony eased a little, he realized that Rin had settled on his side, squeezed in between Ryuuji and the wall, arms curled up tightly against his chest, his eyes closed.

He didn’t fucking believe it. “Are you going to _sleep_ here?” he demanded incredulously.

In answer, Rin yawned, then tucked himself up more closely against Ryuuji’s side. One arm unfolded to drape over Ryuuji’s waist, his tail curled lazily to lie across Ryuuji’s legs, and then he finally became still.

_What. The. Hell._ Ryuuji glared up at the ceiling, bristling. The idiot had reached unprecedented levels of obnoxious idiocy. As if he didn’t get enough sleep nodding off in class every day, he had to come and shove his way right into Ryuuji’s bed.... As Ryuuji seethed to himself, he gradually became aware of the movements of Rin’s breathing as it slowed, deepening into a steady, even rhythm. Warily he tilted his head and squinted down at Rin in disbelief.

“Oi. Are you asleep _already_?”

There was no answer other than the almost inaudible sighing of those soft breaths. Ryuuji slumped in defeat, rolling his eyes.

Absolutely hopeless....

Grimly he settled himself for a long afternoon of torment. But as he lay there, he found the rise and fall of his own breaths slowing, little by little, to match Rin’s. Rin was a warm, utterly relaxed presence beside him, Rin’s limp arm a surprisingly comfortable and comforting weight. As the minutes went by, Ryuuji felt his eyelids begin to sink shut in spite of himself, the tension seeping out of his body like drops of water. Drowsiness drifted over him, velvet soft, muffling the pain.

_You’re...unbelievable...._

It was the last thing he remembered thinking before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon does canonically get migraines. (I think it's in his character file at the back of one of the books.) 
> 
> Maybe it's egotistical to say this about my own fic, but these two are so cute I can't even.


End file.
